Maison Ikkoku: The Continuing
by Animeisamazing1700
Summary: The story continues with Yusaku and Kyoko's child,Haruka, Read this funny chpater of the Mitaka's coming over to reunite with the Godai's. Some things will go wrong.... Leave a review and tell me what you think!


Maison Ikkoku

Bonus Story

Chapter 1

This is four years later after the last fifteenth manga book ends the series. This is including Haruka (Kyoko's and Yusaku's new child) and what happens in the story.

"Haruka how many times do I have to tell you? Don't go in daddy's old room. It's dangerous in there."

"But why Daddy?"

"Let's just say there are some people who live here who have some, uh, problems." Kyoko hurried up to Yusaku's side and put her arm around him.

"Mommy, why can't I go in that room?"

"Sweetie, you know how some of the tenants are. They are drunk all the time."

"What is dwunk?"

"When some people don't know exactly what they are doing at some times and are acting strange."

"How is that dangerwass?"

Yusaku and Kyoko glanced at each other. "Just please don't go in there, alright Haruka?"

"Okay daddy."

"Oh, Yusaku, I forgot to tell you. Shun just called, their kids will be coming over, they wanted to meet Haruka."

"Where in the apartment, our room?"

"Well that's probably the best place."

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the front door. Kyoko hurried to the door and opened it to see the Mitaka family had come. Shun flashed a sparkling smile at her. Kyoko grinned and welcomed them in by motioning her hand to come inside. All the Mitaka family made their way to Kyoko's room or also known as the manager's room.

"Hello Kyoko, it's been a while." Shun Mitaka exclaimed. "I might as well introduce my family to your Haruka. Haruka came racing in the room and respectably bowed as a sign of honour. She looked up with her big brown eyes and gave the family a cute little smile. "Thank you for letting us visit you. This is my wife, Asuna Mitaka. The twins, Moe and Mei and my other son, Ryo." All the children flashed their sparkling smiles at Haruka. Ryo looked like he had just started to walk.

"How old are all your children?" Yusaku asked.

"Well Moe and Mei are four and a half and Ryo is three."

"Well it is such a pleasure to meet you." Kyoko exclaims.

"Come on kids, don't be shy, and go have fun with Haruka." Asuna said in an excited tone. The children giggled and ran over to Haruka. They all headed towards where all the toys were scattered all over the ground. The grown ups settled down and had some tea. They sat at Kyoko and Yusaku's new table.

"So, are you guys planning to have more kids?" Asuna questioned the Godai's.

"No, we are very happy with just one. Haruka is an amazing child and she has made me and Yusaku very happy."

"Glad to hear. Well me and Shun are planning to have many many children. We love children and we want to have a big family. We already have three but there are two more on the way as you can probably see."

Yusaku and Kyoko looked at Asuna's bulging stomach too just notice she was pregnant again.

"Well congratulations!"

"Thank you very much!"

"How many children do you plan on having?"

"Me and Shun thought fifteen would be our limit."

"Fifteen? Oh, wow! Well Shun did say once that he loved children, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember that!" flashed a smile. "The doctor said that we are probably having twins this time but he wasn't sure, he said it could even possibly be triplets!" Kyoko and Yusaku were amazed. Kyoko kind of felt bad for Asuna. Just having Haruka was a lot of work and pain. She was glad that she and Yusaku were happy with just one.

"So how has your new career been going for you Yusaku?"

"Actually I really like it."

"To be honest, I thought you would have been fired by now, come on we're talking about you here." smiled as Yusaku's face turned to an angry glare. _Same ….. _Everyone started to laugh knowing it was a joke, hopefully. Kyoko knew he was probably serious but she didn't want to create hard feelings between them. An hour passed as the adults blabbed on and on about their careers and such. Shun kept throwing in awful comments about Mr. Godai as a 'joke'. They suddenly realized that none of the children were no longer remaining in the room.

"Where could they have gone?" Kyoko asked in a worried tone. They searched all over the room but knew they were probably in one of the tenants rooms. Everyone ran outside the room to see lots of laughter and 'Bwah ha ha's' (from ) coming fromYusaku's old room. Kyoko and Yusaku exchanged glances. They hurriedly ran into the room and saw the three usual tenants who are usually in there completely drunk.

"Eh, Haruka, you want some sake?" Akemi mumbled uneasily. Kyoko marched right up to her daughter and picked her up. Kyoko couldn't believe Akemi would even offer child liquor. The Mitaka's took their children and went home. They knew how the tenants at Maison Ikokku could get a bit out of hand. Yusaku was furious.

"Wow, nice guys! Look what you have done! The Mitaka`s are pissed and probably won't come back here ever again! We have guests visiting and you throw a stupid drinking party!"

"Oh, visitors were over? Who knew?" questioned with sarcasm. The other two drunken tenants started chuckling away. Yusaku walked out of the room and dragged Kyoko and Haruka with him.

"Kyoko, I can't handle this anymore! I have had enough the drinking parties, being woken up every night to shut them up and I am most definitely sick of my family having to deal and love with these idiots!"

"Yusaku calm down. This happens all the time, aren't you used to it"

"Oh, I'm used to it, I am just sick of it!"

"Then we can get through this, this is our home!"

"Kyoko I am not living here anymore. We have to find an apartment, buy a house, anything! But for sure no way am I living here anymore!"

"What? Then I can't be the manager anymore!"

"Yes, isn't that a good thing?"

"Not for me, I kind of well like my job Yusaku."

"Well, we're just going to have to get you another great job because we are moving, period." Yusaku started walking towards the manager's room and shut the door behind him. Kyoko put her hand to her head and sighed. _Why is this happening? _She looked down to the floor to see Haruka with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy, I fowgot. It's awl my fault."

Kyoko bent down to be face to face with her daughter. "It's not your fault sweetie! It's the tenants, I don't think your father can take them anymore."

"But this is home isn't it Mommy?"

Kyoko listened to her daughters words and realized it was their home. She was very confused and had no clue what was going to happen. _Isn't this home?_

CHAPTER ONE/END

IF YOU LIKED MY BONUS LITTLE STORY LET ME KNOW BY DOING A REVIEW!

LOVE HEARING FROM YOU!

THANKS FOR YOUR TIME!

I WILL TRY AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN!


End file.
